Reflexiones de un Felino
by Mariohn
Summary: A dobe-chan le encantaba ser un gato. Le encantaba que los humanos lo mirasen con envidia, porque él no era como ellos. Para dobe-chan no había otra cosa más importante que teme-chan. Teme-chan, y la felicidad de su amo. Viñeta Dobe-chan/Teme-chan. Mención de NaruSasu. Universo dentro de "Ser un gato vagabundo"


**Declaimer:** Naruto Pertenece a Kishimoto.

No tuve beteo. La idea surgió para un journal para Deviantart, y terminó convirtiéndose en algo más que una viñeta.

Universo dentro de "Ser un gato vagabundo" antes de la partida de Sasuke.

_Dobe-chan/Teme-chan._

* * *

**Reflexiones de un Felino.**

Él no era humano.

Él no necesitaba grandes modales como ellos, ni la comida más variada, como observaba a su amo todas las mañanas.

Tampoco una cama tan grande, a veces ni siquiera una casa.

Le encantaba levantarse en las mañanas y saber que no tenía que hacer misiones, como su amo.

Y no, el no era un vago. Sólo disfrutaba de la vida.

Adoraba caminar por las paredes y mirar hacia abajo. Observar a las personas, que como su amo corrían en las mañanas para poder pagarse el alimento y el vestuario.

Y una vez más, agradecía el ser un gato.

Era genial cuando el tipo de la carnicería le daba un pescado. A pesar de que a su amo no le gustaba mucho por el olor con el que quedaba, era algo que había quedado de su vida como felino solitario.

No podía evitarlo, amaba los peces crudos.

Muchas veces al día la gente al pasar lo miraba y suspiraba. Y él sabía que era envidia. Porque ellos no eran gatos y no podían hacer lo mismo que él.

Y él no evitaba mirarlos con una sonrisa a su estilo. Una que decía algo como "_miau, miau ¡Miau, mii!_"

Porque él era genial, y era aún más genial, cuando los demás parecían envidiarle.

Pero claro, a su compañero no le agradaban mucho esas actitudes.

–¡Miaaau, Miau! –Gritaba cada vez que lo veía en esa postura. Y si él no fuera un gato, habría jurado verlo con los ojos en blanco y mirándolo con sumo desdén.

Tal y como su amo era a veces con el amo del gato negro.

Y él no tenía la culpa que sus personalidades eran iguales, y menos aún, que su teme-chan tuviera la misma personalidad que su amo. Aunque ayudaba a veces, cuando teme-chan se enojaba con él.

También le gustaba estar al lado de teme-chan. Dobe-chan no creía que su día comenzaba si no se encontraba con él.

Y aunque teme-chan tendía a enojarse con él, sabía que también disfrutaba de su compañía.

Claro, porque eran compañeros. Y dobe-chan se aseguraría que fuera para toda la vida.

Otra cosa que le gustaba, era pasar tiempo con su amo. Le gustaba tanto o igual que pasar el tiempo con teme-chan. Porque su amo era muy amable con él, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente.

Siempre tenía leche caliente, y comida muy rica. Y aunque se lo había prohibido, dobe-chan dormía todas las noches en la amplia cama de su amo. Y dobe-chan sabía, que a su amo no le disgustaba tenerlo cerca, aunque a veces fuera tan gruñón como teme-chan.

A su amo le encantaba que el sol le irradiase en el rostro y resaltara sus dorados pelos. "Como el sol", decía su amo cuando lo observaba. Por eso cuando su amo estaba con tiempo libre y había sol, dobe chan se paseaba por el sol, en el jardín. Y era en esos momentos cuando su amo se le acercaba con un cepillo mientras le acomodaba en su regazo, y comenzaba a cepillarlo con delicadeza.

Aww, cómo le gustaba eso.

Su amo no era alguien sensible. Él nunca lo había visto como otras personas, llorar o quejarse demasiado. Pero era en esos momentos en los que demostraba lo cálido de su corazón.

Porque él estaba seguro que tenía uno muy, muy cálido.

También sabía que a él le gustaba el silencio. Aunque al principio ello lo inquietó, cosa que lo hizo recorrer todas las casas en su camino, investigando el por qué.

Fue su amigo quien le dio la respuesta.

–Miau, miau… –Había respondido a su pregunta. Y él no lo podía creer.

¡Claro que su amo no era rechazado!

Aunque tuvo que admitir, que el observar como otros humanos destruían la casa en la que ambos vivían, bastó para darse cuenta.

Y admitir que su amo era como él. Solitario.

Y aunque cuando le conoció, el había dejado de estar solo, y más aún; cuando su compañero llegó a su vida, dobe-chan entendió que el estar solo era malo. Que quizás su amo no quería estar solo también.

Y aunque él y Teme-chan lo acompañaban cada vez que podían, su amo seguía estando solo.

Y el gato sabía, que su amo odiaba estar solo.

Por eso, cuando teme-chan llegó un día y –¡Miau miau! –Él estaba de acuerdo. Porque la única persona que parecía querer a su amo en su vida, era el amo de teme-chan.

Y aunque dobe-chan no entendía como alguien tan ruidoso –mucho más que él, y eso era mucho decir– Y nada amable con él, pudiera hacer que la expresión de soledad de su amo desapareciera de su rostro por momentos, y bastó solo eso, para que él estuviera dispuesto a unirlos.

Después de todo, teme-chan había llenado su vida por completo. Y sinceramente, esperaba que el amo de teme-chan significara tanto para su amo, como lo que el mismo teme-chan significaba para él.

Porque para dobe-chan no había cosa más importante que teme-chan, y la felicidad de Sasuke.

Porque él era un gato.

Y después de todo, para un gato no hay nada más importante que su amo. Su amo, que también era parte de su familia.

Fin.

* * *

Espero sea de su agrado :)


End file.
